A basketball team of LaSalle's
by csincisfan01
Summary: Just what I would have liked to have seen after the team found baby lucy, if you like the idea of Chris and Mere, then I hope you like this.


**A/N: This is my very first NCIS: New Orleans fanfiction, I'm a fan of LaBrody or Cherri… ( AKA Chris and Mere ) I hope that you all enjoy this; it takes place around the episode when Baby Lucy was kidnapped. I loved the conversation between Chris and Mere. But I thought I would add my own twist to it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy, if so please leave a kind review.**

After searching three of the places where baby Lucy's father had been, Chris and Mere had still drawn a blank. They just had one place left to check, and that was the place they had stopped for groceries before he headed home.

Cases with kids always bothered Chris, but this one was starting too really get to him. Mostly cause it involved a little baby girl that couldn't defend herself. Chris decided to break the silence in the truck.

"You ever consider havin kids?" Chris asked as he glanced over at Mere.

"I've considered it, in the past I would have said no. But now that I've got a good man in my life, I would love a little bundle of joy." Mere was wondering where Chris was going with this topic of conversation.

"I gotta say, I'm all about having a basketball team of kids….But procreating in my family, is like playing the lotto with the family gene pool, let's just say Cade ain't the only branch with issue's…" Chris signed

"I get it, but a LaSalle family basketball team would be pretty cool.." Mere said as an image of a bunch of little Chris LaSalle's entered her mind. "Does your girlfriend have any clue, about this basketball team you want?"

"Let's just say she's aware."

"So she's willing to help you have this basketball team?"

"When I said she's aware of it, (Mere was now looking right at Chris) Oh look we're here.." Chris said as he pulled into park.

Both agents questioned the staff and learned that there, could be a woman involved in baby Lucy's abduction. They phone Pride and filled him in on what they had learned; Pride told them to head back to the office. He would meet them there, when he got back from the lab. The ride back to the office was too quiet; Chris glanced over at Mere and noticed she was looking out the window.

"Whatcha think'n about Mere?"

"Just trying not to put myself in the parents place, but at the same time it's hard not to. If this was my baby girl missing, I don't know if I would be able to just sit back and trust others to find her. "

"I was havin the same thoughts, I know I would be going out of my mind. Not knowing where my baby was at, if she was ok or not." Just the thought made Chris's heart hurt.

Mere looked over at Chris and noticed he had a sad look on his face, she took her hand and placed it on his knee and squeezed it. He took that moment to glance over at Mere.

"Don't worry, we'll find her Chris."

"I know you're right."

They continued the drive back to the office in silence, once there King told them what he had learned at the lab. A little over 58 hours later Pride handed over Baby Lucy to both of her fathers. Mere and Chris stood back with Agent Borin and watched the scene unfold, Mere couldn't help but feel happy that this ended good for the family. Pride stopped to talk to Agent Borin and to thank her for all her help. Chris took that moment to speak up.

"Well now that this is done, gotta have a conversation with a lady about a basketball team." Mere just looked over at him and laughed.

"Good luck with that, LaSalle…" Mere said as Chris walked out, just as Pride walked back in.

"What was Christopher talking about?" Pride asked looking at Mere.

"He wants a basketball team of kids…"

Pride shook his head, "God bless the poor woman he marries.." He said as he headed upstairs.

Brody gathered up her stuff and headed home, it had been a long few days. Now all she wanted to do was, go home and relax. About half an hour later, Mere unlocked the front door to her house. Only to be greeted by an amazing smell coming from her kitchen, she dropped her stuff by her door and walked in. She took notice of the busy man cooking on her stove; she walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist.

"Smells great, mind if I ask what it is?"

"Shrimp gumbo, buttermilk corn bread. All homemade I might add.." The man said as he turned around in Mere's arms.

"See I sorta stuck my foot in my mouth earlier, with my girlfriend and now I need to make it up to her.."

"Really I see, and how did you do this…"

"I might have said something about a basketball team of kids to her; I don't want her to run her off. She's the best part of my life right now."

Mere smiled at Chris and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. They kissed like this for a while, before stopping to catch a breath.

"What do you think about putting the food on hold for right now? I'm thinking I'm hungry for a good ole boy from Alabama." Mere said as she started pulling Chris towards her bedroom.. "And who knows maybe we can work on your basketball team."

"Yes mam, my mama always told me to never back talk a lady. " Chris said as he followed Mere to her bedroom and they closed the door behind them. r serching


End file.
